


I'm Gonna Go Nice 'n’ Slow but Be Mean About It

by cardigan_carm



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crying, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Language, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:33:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26309380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cardigan_carm/pseuds/cardigan_carm
Summary: Shiro's being mean to teach Keith a lesson. One thrust per minute seems like a doable punishment.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	I'm Gonna Go Nice 'n’ Slow but Be Mean About It

Keith was desperate, spread and aching for Shiro as he was displayed, body fully naked with patches of sweat clinging to his skin and flushed with arousal. His cock stood proudly between his legs twitching in the humid air, dripping delectably. His eyes bore upwards to Shiro as his husband stroked himself slow and deliberate, motion tantalizing. Shiro was nearly naked, his muscle shirt was the only article of clothing he wore the white cloth sat above the barrel of his damp chest. 

Shiro's eyes were hungry, but patient as he stroked himself. "Are you sure about this baby?" He questioned softly; voice lowered. 

Keith nodded excitedly, chewing his bottom lip. "Please, I need it." He begged so desperately. "Please."

"I need to open you up."

"I'm good just please! Don't make me wait any longer!" Keith whined unconsciously as he folded his legs, showing how flexible and limber his body could be as he held his cheeks parted for Shiro. 

In his desperation to present himself, his missed the glint of mischievousness in Shiro's steel gaze. "Alright baby," he purred as he reached for the discarded lube on the bed and proceeded to pour a copious amount in hand as he coded his dick in slick. He hummed as he smiled at Keith. "Keith," he called getting his husband's attention. When those eyes fixed on him, he smiled. "Because you've been nothing but bad today, I'm going to do it slow, you understand?"

Confusion passed in those midnight eyes before he nodded his head rapidly. "Yes, jus' c'mon Shiro." He cried.

Shiro gave a shrug of his shoulders, smirk painting his face "Alright sweetheart." 

He descends, hand still wrapped around his thick engorged cock, Shiro climbs onto the bed as he takes occupancy between Keith's folded legs, he traces his dripping head, flushed with color against Keith dusky hole, painting and getting it wetter. 

Slowly he pushes inwards, and Keith's breath punches out in a stutter before he freezes below. Shiro always like watching the shock overtake his love's face as he enters him. Keith seems suspended until Shiro's about halfway buried in him and then he breathes a shaky broken moan. It's always a thing to behold, a thing of beauty that never gets old. Shiro smirk grows as he bottoms out and presses flush as Keith becomes a live wire below and strains, arching and making pitchy cries. 

"That's it baby, accept it." Shiro coos as he still braced against the other's ass as he tried to penetrate deeper. 

"S-Shiro," Keith stutters as he moans brokenly. 

His hips relent, pausing the pressure of his pelvis. Shiro watches, observing Keith as the other pants like he just fought a group of enemies. Keith is a little out of his head delirious now that he's skewered on Shiro's cock. He remains still as Keith adjust much to his dismay, the other was used to their fucking consisting of joining and immediate thrusting, but when none came Keith eyes looked upwards, expectant.

"Shiro?" He asked curiously. 

The confusion was cute, he still hadn't caught on.

A soft chuckle came from Shiro. "I did tell you; I was going to do this slowly." With that his hips drew back and then he pushed forward but halted further movement as he stilled.

Keith mouth fell open in shock and he blinked, eyes big. "Wha-? C'mon Shiro – stop messing around." Keith folded himself more, reaching past and letting his hands rest on the bubble of Shiro's round firm ass, giving a small swat. "Move – please!"

"No – it's not time yet." Shiro leaned down nuzzling the underside of Keith's jaw. 

Keith's mouth fell open once more, feeling Shiro nestled so deep that he could feel his pulse from his cock, yet his husband wasn't moving. He was used to them being feverish and downright feral when they were together. Shiro not moving which threw Keith for a loop was an understatement to say the least. 

Then Shiro moved again, drawing back and Keith could feel each blessed inch slide almost out of his body before the other pressed forward again. 

Then he was still again, unmoving as he rested against Keith. In those seconds, Keith realized his mistake. 

With his body folded, twisted, and bent he couldn't take matters into his own hands. His hands were free, but the strain of his legs was starting to burn, and he would need to use his hands as a support pretty soon, especially with Shiro's weight and inactivity. Keith felt helpless and he didn't know what to do, despite it all his cock remained hard, but he could feel a throb of discomfort settling. 

"Sh-Shiro please! Move!" His voice pleaded as he laid below unable to make the much larger body yield to his body's needs.

"It's been a minute." His hips thrusts once and then go dormant. 

A minute! A thrust per minute!

Keith whined loudly as the thought enveloped his brain. The blade leader tried to move, his hips giving pathetic wiggles but not enough to give either of them the friction they craved.

He knew no amount of begging and pleading would remedy this and he thought back to his actions that had landed him here. 

Keith had been reckless and heedless, disregarded his husband's warning when danger arose. They were in deep space and still there was plenty unrest in the universe even with their triumphs from the war. Keith had come out unscathed, but he had nearly given Shiro a heart attack in the process. When Shiro tried to speak of it in the privacy of one of the meeting room of the Atlas, Keith had brushed aside the lecture and was a bit bratty now that he reflected on his earlier actions.

This was punishment, Shiro wouldn't give him what he wanted. 

It was frustrating, this type of fuck and the fact that he was being punished. It wasn't cruel but it was enough to shake Keith up and make him realize. 

He had fucked up earlier.

Tears pricked his eyes and he whimpered, Shiro's eyes soften and he looked lovingly down as Keith tried to shy away. Shiro's let his palm cradle Keith's cheek as he wiped the wetness from his eyes. 

"Do you want me to stop?" 

Keith shakes his head and whimpers again. "No, keep going." 

"Are you sure?"

Keith hides his eyes with his hands and nods. There's a small sob leaving his lips. 

"Hey baby," Shiro whispers softly as he gently removes his hands so they can look at each other. "Talk to me!"

"I'm sorry! I didn't." Keith hiccupped softly as his bottom lip trembles.

"Shh shh," Shiro hushed. "I was worried for your earlier, my heart stopped when you were in the line of fire and if you're going to jump into danger let me go with you. Having your back gives me a piece of mind." Shiro spoke gently, voice full of softness as he continued to cup his husband's face with both hands. His metal thumb grazing a cheek as he smoothed Keith's tears away.

Keith nodded frantically, a throaty keen came pouring out. Shiro gave a small smile and leaned in his lips pressing gently, easing the tension from Keith relaxed with each kiss. Soon the kiss went from soul melding to filthy and lewd, wet smacks and moans filling the room. Keith's hands took residence on the back of Shiro's neck playing with fine hairs of his undercut, nails tickling as he deepened their shared kiss. Shiro drew his hips back, breaking the kiss as he nearly left Keith's body, the other's rim keeping his crown nestled.

Their eyes met with a silent conversation passing between and Shiro smiled as Keith peered shyly up. 

Shiro's flesh hand took hold of Keith's cock, stroking him as he watched Keith's face go slack with pleasure and he enjoyed the show. Keith was always so receptive to Shiro's touch and now was no exception. 

He simply melted and Shiro felt the hard-velvety flesh firm in his hold and leak heatedly with each pass. 

"Do you wanna continue, yeah?" Shiro asked once more and Keith moaned sweetly below before nodding. 

"Yeah. Please," he begged and Shiro's smile grew wider. Again, the Captain of the Atlas leaned down pressing his lips to Keith's. His hand fell away from the weeping cock, planting on the bed and taking hold. Shiro rolled his hips and began to fuck Keith properly. 

Keith broke the kiss and mewed, his fingers digging into the back of Shiro's thick neck as he was plowed gracefully, the pace wasn't wild but slow, deep, and powerful with Shiro taking great care as he gyrated when his pelvis pressed flat to Keith's spread ass. 

Keith felt sounds bleed out, ones that he had never made before. He gasped and his eyes rolled back, he began to babble. His hands scrabbled, moving down Shiro's back taking purchase as his body was rocked and embedded rooted further into the mattress as his feet remained suspended in the air, toes curling. 

It felt like Shiro was reaching far inside, deeper and exploiting Keith's sweet spot as he saw stars explode and galaxies created. With the heighten emotions he felt far more, the sensitivity dialed up. 

Shiro panted above no doubt the stop and starting had taken a toll on him as he was louder than normal. Keith curled more, angling his ass up in offer as Shiro rocked against him, his cock sinking deeper and making Keith groan, holding on. 

Shiro's hand snaked between them, taking hold of Keith and stroking him out of sync with his thrusts and his husband gasped, arching and bucking as best as he could.

Keith grew tighter, sweeter below and Shiro couldn't get enough. 

Their mouths met, now devouring one another as they grew wild and frantic, both running and chasing the peak. 

The room around the dissolved into damp air, full of humidity as they could read the tale-tell signs in both their bodies. Keith began to pant wildly as his voice turned feral as he growled and bared fangs. His eyes shifted to pale yellow as the irises slimmed almost consumed by the stilted black of his pupils.

Shiro just grew louder, his grunts and groans mingling with Keith's voice. They moved in sync just like how they normally did in daily life or a fight, complimenting and wonderful as the heat rose. Shiro was ramming forward, hips slapping against ass as he filled Keith with every aching inch of his thick, big cock and soon his pace lost its grace as he rutted. 

Keith's pants turned to chest rumbles and then he was whining high in his throat before arching delicately below in a back bow, with his ass bared down on his husband's length. He cried out and held on.

Shiro gave a handful of rough thrust before he pressed flush with all his strength as he emptied into his love. He groaned softly Keith's name as he kissed his hair as he was fighting to breath just like Keith. He pressed kisses between exhales. 

Keith let his clammy hands trail over Shiro's own sweaty skin and then cup his face as they stared at each  
other. It was silent, but slowly they smiled. Still connected in body and heart.

Everything would be okay between them, going forward.

"Never do that shit again," Keith groused, baring sharpened teeth as his hand limply slapped against Shiro's stout chest.

Shiro snorted and then laughed as he rested his face against a slender shoulder, he loved this man so much!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a kudo/comment!!!
> 
> Come find me on:  
> @CardiganCarm (twitter)


End file.
